hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Renate
History Renate was the first successful attempt by a group of surviving Marethari sorcerers to create a new Erachi. While their previous attempts had disastrously led to a large group of rebellious Pseudo-Erachi, Renate served as the first success in creating an Erachi since the creation of Keryn Renner. Despite this sudden success, the sorcerers were unable to control the suddenly rampant and panicking Erachi they had created. The end result was the entire group of Marethari being wiped out completely, and Renate, who at the time had no name, was left to explore the world she'd been left on, with no prior memories of any of her previous lives. She would proceed to live and survive on the desert world of Aratan. For a number of years she survived alone on Aratan, scavenging survival supplies and what little food and water the planet had to offer. The years forged her into a great warrior and she honed her senses and fighting abilities to be nigh untouchable by the denizens of the planet. However, while her physical abilities were improving, her control over her increasing powers became less and less reliable. On more than one occasion, she would lose control and accidentally cause mass destruction while unable to stop her abilities. One such occasion led to her being discovered by a pair of Hybrids, who would proceed to offer her refuge on Earth, which she accepted and was transported by them to Earth, where she would meet Keryn Renner, headmaster of the Erachi Academy and the only other pure Erachi alive. Keryn took her in and let her stay in her house, rather than the Academy dorms. Keryn would later give her a book with all the names known in existence in it, and allowed her to choose her own name. She would eventually settle on Renate. Renate also formed a strong bond with Keryn's son, Enarion, as well as and Keryn's daughter, Jaina Seaver. Under the direct tutelage of Keryn, Renate would begin gaining access to the memories of her previous lives and would learn to use her powers, which initially ran rampant and would be far too powerful for her to control. In the year 2372, Renate was named Keryn's heir to the mastery of the Erachi Academy, to the surprise of many, including Enarion, with whom her relationship was failing at the time. Personality and Traits Despite being under the direct tutelage and having lived with Keryn, Renate is described as being Keryn's complete polar opposite. Where Keryn tends to be extroverted and open with everyone, Renate is more withdrawn and doesn't come to trust others very easily. Renate is extremely territorial, with the first several months of existence being a fight to survive day in and day out, and will very quickly come to blows with anyone who tries taking something of her's without her permission. Her typical response is to repeatedly throw rocks at the offender. Beyond her territorial nature, Renate is extraordinarily caring and loving to those closest to her, and will do whatever it takes to aid them and keep them happy. She is also known to hoard food and water, despite not really needing either to survive. Deep down she is also a romantic, to the surprise of any who know her. Growing up on Aratan, Renate rapidly learned how to fight and defend herself. Unlike most of her peers, Renate is an extremely violent combatant, mercilessly maiming and killing opponents without hesitation. Often times, Renate would need an ally to keep her from overtly hurting others, and for a long time could only train with definitive superiors so that she did not hurt anyone. Towards the tail end of her apprenticeship under Keryn, Renate had gained a great amount of control over her combat prowess, and it is only when forced to does she refrain from holding back on her foes. When pressed into violence, Renate targets limbs and heads with her staff, stunning opponents into a moment of weakness that she can exploit. Renate is also known to charge her Erachi powers into her strikes, often able to cave in armor plating and punch holes through metal walls with general ease. Renate differs from Keryn in that she has a different variation of Erachi Powers. While she still possesses an Erachi state and the ability of Existence Manipulation, she does not possess four states of being or the soul swords that come along with it. Instead, the power that is released in the states Keryn lives in is compressed within Renate's body and Soul, making her physically far more powerful than her sword-oriented master. Keryn's secret fourth-state prevents Renate from surpassing her master, however, leaving Renate often in the shadow of Keryn. Relationships Enarion Renate and Enarion began not getting along that well, but as she grew to know him and he began to show bits of his personality beyond the cold and arrogant exterior, even to the point of him changing in general. She, along with his mothers and sister, refer to him simply as "En." Renate is also the only individual capable of making Enarion feel any measure of shame or guilt, though she never does this to manipulate him. Renate also is strongly against dealing with his more irrational episodes of questionable behavior, and tends to tackle that head on when it happens. After many years of knowing one another the two began dating eventually. Keryn Renner Keryn and Renate have a very close master-apprentice relationship that is a lot closer to surrogate parentage. Despite their polar opposite personalities and variance in power manifestations, the two get along extremely well and Keryn treats her as she would treat Enarion or Jaina. Renate is also very aware of the fact Keryn had hoped since day one that she and Enarion would become an item, and while confused by that, had no real problems with it either. Jaina Seaver Renate and Jaina became friends just prior to Renate's relationship with Enarion. The two shared similar studious natures and quiet, introverted personalities. Jaina's eventual pursuit of a career in the Harton-Erachi courts led to them being separated, though they would frequently use the extranet to keep in touch. Jaina does not approve of Renate's relationship with Enarion, and frequently suggests, gently, that Renate leave him. Gallery Renate2.jpg Renate3.jpg RenState.jpg|Ren's Erachi State. MasterRen.jpg|Ren's more official robes for the Erachi Academy, with her powers in action. RenTrain.jpg|Ren at one of Briareos' natural training areas.